charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a fictional character in the ''Twisted Metal'' series of vehicular combat video games. He is designed around the premise of a killer clown that drives an ice cream truck, and his face has been featured on the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date, making him the series mascot. He is the only character, besides Marcus Kane, to drive more than one vehicle in any of the games, being the driver of Head-On's "Dark Tooth", "Tower Tooth", and as of Twisted Metal: Lost, "Gold Tooth". He is voiced by J.S. Gilbert in ''Twisted Metal: Black''. Design The character has gone through several redesigns differing from game to game, similar to fellow character Calypso, and his personality has grown progressively darker along the way. Sweet Tooth's original look featured him as a green haired, slim simple circus clown who had escaped from a mental institution. The design was expanded upon in the second game in response to changes to the truck's design, notably due to the clown head adorning the truck now featuring a personality of its own. The result gave Sweet Tooth the flaming head design seen on the character since. 989 Studios which handled the next two games put more emphasis on the clown design, redesigning his attire to that of a ringmaster in ''Twisted Metal 4''; neither design was held in high regard by the developers, with David Jaffe stating his dislike of III's look. As of Black and beyond, the design was modified heavily, giving him increased bulk and other features that would be called his "classic look" by Incog Inc.'s design team. His design became a large, somewhat overweight bare chested clown with a flaming mask locked into a permanent maniacal smile. Head-On expanded on this idea, changing the mask to face paint and the smile to his own. Ice cream truck The ice cream truck was actually designed well before the driver himself, and Black's incarnation took six months and many concept sketches to finalize. Labelled early on "DEMONIC ICE CREAM TRUCK", attention to details such as the head adorning the vehicle and the contents of the back of the truck were focused on during development. Boss variants of the truck have also appeared regularly in the game's series, starting with "Dark Tooth" in the second game. While the designs for the vehicles have progressed steadily, care has been emphasized to keep them rooted to the simple ice cream truck structure yet unique, something that has become harder and harder for the team as the games go on. Relationships Sweet Tooth has the most ties to any group of characters in the whole series: his father Charlie Kane (driver of "Yellow Jacket" in the first game) and Marcus Kane (a split personality and "Roadkill's" driver). Spectre's ending in the first game strongly hints that Sweet Tooth was the serial killer who killed the driver of "Spectre" five years before the competition. In Black, he has an unnamed brother, who himself drove that game's "Yellow Jacket" vehicle. He is also directly responsible for the creation of that game's Axel, whose wife he killed, and Cage, who wishes to be a greater killer than Sweet Tooth. His mask is also seen in Dollface's middle video, being created by her boss. Other games Sweet Tooth appears as a car in the child-themed spin-off game ''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'', based on RC cars instead of real ones. In this game, Sweet Tooth is the youngest and most mischievous kid in the contest, and enters looking for some ice cream. His ending shows that Calypso offers him an ice cream from his familiar ice cream truck, but Sweet Tooth instead steals the truck to terrorize Calypso. Sweet Tooth is also an unlockable character in ''War of the Monsters'', a game in which Incognito used the TMB engine to make a movie monster fighting game. One of the characters, Agamo, has Sweet Tooth as the fourth skin. Sweet Tooth is represented by a tall mech with the signature flaming clown head, and often breaks out in his usual laughter throughout the game. Sweet Tooth is also an unlockable character in the North American and European versions of ''Hot Shots Golf 2'' along with Gex from the ''Gex'' series. His appearance in this game is closer to his character design in Twisted Metal III. Sweet Tooth is a DLC character in ''ModNation Racers'' with his Ice Cream Kart. Every copy of the [[wikipedia:Twisted Metal (2012 video game)|2012 Twisted Metal]] will include a voucher to download the Sweet Tooth Outcast multiplayer skin for the game ''Starhawk''. Sweet Tooth is one of the leaked characters for the rumoured [[wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]]-esque Sony fighting game code named ''Title Fight. In popular culture Sweet Tooth appears in a PlayStation commercial dubbed "Michael", where he is seen playing chess with Sackboy. Gallery Tooth.png Sweet_tooth_tm2.jpg Sweet_Tooth.jpg SweetTooth_Head-On.jpg Tooth_Head-On.png Twisted-Metal1.jpg Twisted-metal-sweet-tooth-.jpg TM_2012_Sweet_Tooth.jpg Sweet-Tooth.jpg Title_Fight_Sweet_Tooth.jpg SweetToothRingmaster.jpg Category:Video gaming Category:Clowns Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:PlayStation character Category:Mascots Category:Featured character